Completely Innocent
by thegirlwhoknewtoomuch1992
Summary: I really suck at summaries so here it goes: Rhydian and Maddy get carried away during an make out session but get interrupted. Doesn't follow the storyline of the series. Rated T for sexual themes; now a story.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Please be kind and review this is the first story I have put up and tell me if you like it"**_

Nobody's POV:

It started completely innocent with Rhydian and Maddy just sitting on the couch, kissing innocently, when things started to heat up. Maddy was now on top of Rhydian and his hand started to travel shyly up north under Maddy's shirt. His cold hands made Maddy giggles, which broke their kiss but only for seconds. Because then Maddy started to take initiative and unbuttoned Rhydians shirt.

The two teens were too busy to hear the car pulling into the driveway. Of course Emma and Daniel, Maddy's parents, heard what was going on as soon as they were out of the car. A wolfbloods hearing was something couldn't mess with, unless you were really distracted. Dan tried to hold his beloved wife back, because he was almost certain that she was about to kill the boy who was making out with their daughter. Not that he was thrilled about what was going on, but Emma has always been overprotective of Maddy. After he had calmed his wife down, they were standing in front of the door debating on what to do next when they heard Maddy giggle once again. This time it was Dan, who was flying of the handle, he opened the door in one sharp movement and stormed inside. The two love struck teenagers jumped apart so fast that Rhydian fell of the couch and onto the floor. Emma, now standing beside her husband, just stood there and said calmly: "Tidy yourselves up and come into the kitchen, no buts about it Maddy." Rhydian himself was turning into a tomato when he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, which meant that now all of the Smith's had seen him shirtless. While the teens were cleaning themselves up, Dan was just standing in the kitchen thinking about how this conversation was going to go.

-line break-

[_E=Emma_; **D=Dan**; M=Maddy; R=Rhydian]

**D= "Emma, do you think if we hadn't come earlier than usually, they would have had..."**

_E= "Dan, I honestly don't know or what to think about it"_

**D= „Have you talked to Maddy about it, since she started seeing Rhydian?"**

_E= "Just that she should come and talk to me if she thinks she is ready"_

M= "...you know we weren't going to you know..."

_E= "How long have you been standing there? Well, that doesn't matter. And it seemed like you two were a little too comfortable with each other"_

M= "Mam!"

**D= "Where's Rhydian?"**

M= "Does he have to be here, can't he just go home?"

_E= "Rhydian come in here. We aren't going to go mad"_

M= "Promise...?"

R= "Sorry, I was looking for my sh... never mind"

_E_/**D**= **"How about you two just sit down and let us talk before you try to explain... **_And Maddy don't make that face._ **First of all Rhydian we do like you but what you were doing on our couch will not happen on that couch again.** _And Maddy, Rhydian is only allowed over when one of us is present; the door must stay open even though we can hear everything which goes on._ **When we aren't home and Shan and Tom are here, Rhydian can be here also. Now let's get to the embarrassing and awkward part of this conversation. **_Sex is completely natural and we do understand your hormones taking over but it's also something to be cautious about. Because we do not want to be grandparents yet._ **You are both just 16, take your time to grow up..."**

M= "Ahm mam,dad, Mrs Vaughan is here to pick up Rhydian so he has to go now"

**D= "Fine, Rhydian you can go"**

R= "Bye ...bye Mads"

With that Rhydian left. Maddy still sitting in the kitchen, _"Maddy, I want to talk to you later again but without dad here"_, Emma said when she left. Maddy sat there for another few minutes before she went upstairs and started to text Rhydian, still not sure what her mother wanted to talk to her about that dad couldn't be there...

_**"So, tell me if you like me to continue or if it should stay like this a simple one-shot written on a train ride... And suggestions are always welcome.**_

_**PS: If there are any mistakes I'm sorry but English is just my second language..."**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**And this lovely chapter proves that I've absolutely nothing else to do… So I'm just saying I won't be always updating so soon. But enjoy chapter 2! And also thanks to LoveDidy and cathywolfmaddian."**_

Maddy's POV:

Maddy, who was still debating about going downstairs and having that talk her mother wanted to have, couldn't think straight about what happened this afternoon. She knew that it was stupid for them to make out on the couch but it just felt safer to her than her bedroom ever since the last time they were up there.

_Flashback_

_2 weeks ago:_

_[__M=Maddy__; __**R=Rhydian**__]_

"_I've never been so happy that my parents aren't coming home any time soon__", Maddy said as Rhydian pulled her sweater over her head. "__**Are you sure you want this Mads? I mean I can wait till you're…**__" he was cut off by Maddy crashing her lips on his. She had already unbuttoned his shirt when she looked him in the eye and said, "__I'm more sure of this than anything else in my life. I love you Rhydian and I want to be with you__". Rhydian flip then over so now Maddy was under him, "__**I love you too…**__" with this they continued to remove each other's clothes and…_

_**R= "Mads, are you okay?"**_

_M= "Yeah, I'm fine Rhydian no need to worry"_

_**R= "You're just really quit and I don't want you to…"**_

_M= "Don't want me t, what?"_

_**R= "I don't know… Are you sure you're alright?"**_

_M= "Yes, I'm perfectly fine"_

_**R= "So… Should we talk about it?"**_

_M= "I'm alright if we don't, because my parents will be home soon so it would be best if you'd be gone by then. You know in case they suspect something"_

_**R= "Oh, yeah that wouldn't be the best thing, I guess"**_

_The two teens gathered their clothes, got dressed and said their rather awkward goodbyes. Rhydian just went home, thinking about what had happened and if it might have been too soon for them. Whereas Maddy did the only logical thing for her and called Shannon. She told her everything, what she should have told Rhydian in their strange little conversation. That she was okay and happy that it happened with him. That she never felt so close to him as she did right there. Shan wasn't surprised; she actually thought they already had done it awhile back. She was supportive but told Maddy she should have talked to Rhydian because now he must be feeling pretty confused. They talked till Maddy heard the car pull up. Maddy didn't really wanted to talk to Rhydian about it; she was quite scared that if she did he might regret what had happened between them. Even though Shan told her that that would never happen._

She still didn't regret that they did it that day; she couldn't because she truly loves him. She had partially overheard a conversation between her parents about her and Rhydian, in which they were discussing how to handle the situation if she and Rhydian had already sex. Her mam was surprisingly calm whereas her usually calm father was going crazy with subject, which sort amused and scared Maddy at the same time.

-Line break-

Rhydians POV:

Rhydian was starting to worry when Maddy didn't text him back after she told him that her mam wanted to talk to her alone. He liked Mrs Smith but he was also kind of scared of her, so he stared to picture the worst possible cases in his head, he usually didn't overthink things this much. He was only ripped out of his thought when Mrs Vaughan asked him why he looked so pale and why he hadn't said anything since they left the Smiths house. He actually wanted to tell her but he knew it would do more harm than good. He was just so confused. Almost like the day did it for the first time, which they still haven't talked about, he tried to but it always ended with him saying never mind and leaving, so he decide to just drop it. Maddy was confusing she didn't even talk to him after it happened for a few days but then she was acting completely normal again. He just knew that she told Shan because of the way she looked at him and now she might have wanted to do it again. He didn't know what she wanted at all.

"_**I hoped you liked it! And Maddy and Emma's "Talk" will happen in the next chapter. Please review!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**So I wrote this late last night, because I couldn't sleep. And I've decided to update again this morning, which I think makes me nice. I also got 4 new reviews: two from wolf200 and two others from nikitabella and lilit-di. Thank you to all that review y gracias a ti, lilit-di"**_

Maddy's POV:

Maddy walked slowly downstairs after her mother called for her to have the talk she mentioned earlier. She was slightly worried how this evening was going to go but mostly she wondered what her mother is going to ask her. She didn't particularly like lying to her mother, but she might have to tonight. This entire subject made her uncomfortable; she couldn't even discuss this with Rhydian so how was this supposed to work?

Emma's POV:

Emma was probably as anxious as Maddy was. This was her cub, which she now had to talk to about sex. But not how to be safe or anything like that, Maddy was a smart girl. She had to make her understand the emotional aspect of it, which was even harder to do, because she knew Maddy wouldn't want to talk about it.

Nobody's POV:

[_E=Emma_; M=Maddy]

M= "Mam, do we really have to discuss this? I mean there's nothing really to talk about..."

_E= "Cub, I know that's not true but you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. Will have this conversation as two adults, okay?"_

M= "You know that will only work if you don't call me cub, right? Because I'm not a cub anymore"

_E= "Fine, but you'll always be my cub. So, do you love Rhydian?"_

M= "I thought we were going to talk about you know..."

_E= "We are and love has a lot to do with it, so do you?"_

M= "Okay, yes I love him; I've never felt like this before. Why did you ask?"

_E= "Because if you were going to be with someone, you should love them"_

M= "Mam, how come you are so calm about this and dad is going insane? I mean usually it's the other way around"

_E= "Well, fathers have problems with their daughter relating to this subject. My father still doesn't like to think about me in that way and I have you. Maddy, please answer me honestly, have you and Rhydian already had sex? I promise that I won't start yelling or anything like that."_

M= "Mam!"

_E= "I won't tell your father either. It would just make this conversation easier to know where you are on this point..."_

M= "...okay... so this is awkward. Yeah, we did it but only once and we haven't talked about it"

_E= "Okay, you were safe right?"_

M= "Yes, of courses! I can't believe you asked me that..."

_E= "That's good... So I think I'm going to bed now and so you should too, school is tomorrow"_

M= "You okay mam?"

_E= "Yes, just need to think about some things"_

M= "You still like him though?"

_E= "Who?"_

M= "Rhydian"

_E= "Oh yeah... Now go to bed cub"_

M= "Night mam"

Emma's POV:

Emma was sort if expecting the answer to be yes but it was still hard to hear. She still liked Rhydian even though she really would like to hurt him. She decided she wasn't going to tell Dan or at least not yet. She was still trying to get her head around it; Maddy was her little cub after all. She also knew that from now on she had to keep a closer eye on them, even if it was just for her sake. When Dan got home he didn't ask once about the talk, she knew it was because he didn't want to know.

Maddy's POV:

Maddy laid on her bed and wrote one text to Rhydian: _"__hey, so told mam about what happened 2 weeks ago... Hope you aren't mad :-/ see you tomorrow at school, love you xxx__"_ After Maddy had press send she was starting to worry if Rhydian was okay with this or if she even should have told him. Matters were made even worst by the non-existing reply. Maddy was now starting to think Rhydian might be mad at her, not that he had a right to be. It was her decision to tell and she had to live with it and hope that mam will keep her promise and not tell dad. Because she was sure that dad knowing was something she couldn't have handled right now.

"_**I really hope you liked this chapter, next one will probably be up tomorrow. Please review and any constructive criticism is welcome. And thank you for reading my little story."**_


End file.
